Sometimes Less is More
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Chuck/Sarah. Probably Just a One Shot. read more inside


Hey! I'm Natalie (Natty for short!) and this is my very first Chuck fanfic! WHOOOOO!! I've written two others for Crossing Jordan, but this is something new for me! I'd really appriciate reviews and would love to hear any suggestions you may have!

**Plot:** This will probably just be a one shot unless someone thinks I should do more. Chuck/Sarah. Sarah finds a way to express her feelings to Chuck. It doesn't really have a specific time as to when it took place, it just did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything regarding Chuck. I just enjoy playing their puppet master for the time being! Enjoy!

--

He had called four times. Each time, she'd look at the caller ID and press ignore. On the 5th time, she hadn't even bothered to see his smiling face looking up at her from the screen. She had wanted to answer it so badly, but the professional agent side of her told her not to; she was letting her heart get too close to his. She was crossing the line that she had once crossed with Bryce and she couldn't do that again. She couldn't go through losing someone she loved again. Love. It was a strange word to Sarah. Her ultimately hard outer shell seemed to melt away with the reference of that small word. To Sarah, love meant one thing, well, one person. Chuck. His tall stature, brown curly hair, honey brown eyes. _That _was Sarah's definition of love. But she was to _protect_ the intersect, not to _love_ him. When he'd announced that he couldn't continue to go on in a fake relationship when what he felt and wanted was real, Sarah's heart broke. He was completely entitled to feel that way about things, but when he thought she didn't love him was where he was wrong. When he asked her if she loved him, under the haze of the truth serum, she had so badly wanted to tell him how she felt, but was too afraid or hurting him as well as compromising the assignment. Ever since she had met him, she had softened up. She would choose Chuck over the job any day, and that scared the crap out of her. Even with Bryce she would have chosen the job over him. She wanted, _needed_, to tell him this, but she didn't know how to, or when to. Certainly where Major John Casey wasn't. The only place to her knowledge that probably wasn't bugged was somewhere public like the beach. All that she knew was that she had to do it fast, because it kills her inside every time she sees him or speaks to him or even just simply thinks about him.

_"I'll tell him tonight."_ she silently thought. She had been invited by Ellie to yet another dinner party that night at the Bartowski's and had kindly accepted. Her shift at Weinerlicious seemed to drag on very slowly until it was finally over. She quickly drove to her hotel-apartment and got ready. After her short but very relaxing shower, she found a deep purple v-neck sweater and a pair of deep blue skinny jeans. She threw on some black boots and makeup, then headed out the door in a hurry.

At the dinner table sat Ellie, Captain Awesome, Morgan, Anna, Casey, Chuck and Sarah, who just happened to be seated next to Chuck.

"So John, are you enjoying your job over at the Buy More?" Ellie politely asked, in between bites.

"It's just another job." Casey replied in the normal Casey manner; quickly and with much apathy.

"Ya know Ellie, these potatoes are amazing. I might just have to make a doggie bag and take some home with me." Morgan commented.

"Morgan!" Anna yelled as she threw her napkin on her practically untouched plate. She quickly jumped up from the table and ran out of the room.

"Anna, baby come back!" Morgan yelled as Anna slammed the door. "I'll be right back." Morgan followed suit of Anna, a little less rudely, and went outside to find her.

"Remind me why those two always come?" Ellie asked.

"You two should go give them some relationship advice." Awesome suggested. Casey made a weird coughing-chokeing-cough noise and said "Sorry." as he was trying to contain his laughter.

"We're just friends Devon." Chuck reminded with large eyes. Sarah tried to hide her reaction to Chuck's statement, but even one of the best CIA agents couldn't help but to be a girl at times. Ellie noticed Sarah's facial reaction and became the loving friend she always is.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Ellie asked, concern playing in her voice. Sarah had a painful look on her face as if Chuck had just told her that he absolutely hated her and never wanted to see her face again. Casey tried not to get involved because he knew her reaction involved Chuck and their weird dance routine. In Casey's mind, Sarah got Chuck all in a tizzy and Chuck had the same effect to Sarah.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm going to just go take a walk." Sarah responded and slowly got up, heading for Chuck's room.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Awesome joked. Chuck shot him a look that was borderline murderer, got up from the table, and followed Sarah. He had sensed that she was in some weird funk, and thought that he should go talk to her. Once Chuck left, Ellie gave Devon a similar look.

"Thanks for having me, but I should be going." Casey walked out the front door and went to his apartment. He was planning on listening in on the conversation, but the way Sarah's voice sounded stopped him; the hurt was real.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Chuck asked. No funny jokes, no Star Wars quotes, all serious. She was speechless. She thought that she had some perfect rehearsed plat as to how to tell him, but everything had left her mind. She stayed quiet a few more moments as Chuck sat on the edge of his bed next to her. He was a respectable distance away so he wouldn't offend, but he was also just close enough for Sarah to smell his cologne mix with his shampoo.

"Sarah," he softly put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. The same eyes that made her melt and erase everything in her mind. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"I love you." She said under her breath. Chuck had thought he heard her tell him that she loved him, but was totally confused.

"What?" Sarah shut him up by placing her soft lips onto his. At first, he was shell shocked, but after the initial shock vanished, he responded by pressing into her as they fell onto the bed behind them.

"I love you too Sarah." he whispered as the lights turned off.


End file.
